


5 times Bilbo was parted from Thorin before they could get together and 1 time they finally got their happily ever after.

by Ississ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for the kinkmeme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Bilbo was parted from Thorin before they could get together and 1 time they finally got their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly as the prompt suggested but damn I wrote this within a hour and I'm way too proud of it. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> So the first time they met as Bilbo and Thorin, Thorin died during the BOFA and Bilbo lived on with a tremendous heart-break.
> 
> The next few reincarnations/lifetimes they were together, Bilbo is always the one who dies first and not long after they start liking each other/a relationship.
> 
> GIVE ME ANGST! 5 times bilbo died before they can truly be together and 1 time they lived and died together.

1)  
He didn’t really know why he had the feeling he knew the man before him. Sometimes he was close to knowing, close to brushing his feelings across the cold surface of a memory, but he never touched it, never broke through it to see the world that lay behind it. 

Thorin smiled at him, so sweet, so loving and he took his hand in his larger one bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.  
“Dance with me, my dear?” His bright blue eyes seemed to look into his soul and he pulled him close before he could answer. Pressing him to his body and twirling across the marble dance floor together, spinning him ‘round and ‘round until he laughed and forgot the memory in the back of his mind for a while. 

The prince kissed him out on the balcony where the chilly night air played with their hair and tangled golden and dark colored locks together. He tasted sweet, a bit like apples for some strange reason.  
“Stay with me tonight?”  
Thorin asked him in a voice like poison, making his head spin.  
“Tomorrow.” He promises, kissing the man before him before taking his leave with a teasing wink. 

Bilbo would never make it to tomorrow, he would never make it to Thorin’s bed. He would only make it to the gutter, his head smashed open and eyes empty. The sound of horses and a carriage fading in the distance. 

2)  
The man’s eyes are empty and unseeing as he stumbles into his store. Looking like nothing more than a common beggar one would pass on the street. Nothing more than a person one would pass without a second glance. But not to him. To him he’s so much more and so much less than that. 

“Can I help you?” He raises an eyebrow while he’s standing on his toes trying to reach for the top shelve. “It’s raining.” The man, and Bilbo is pretty sure he’s a beggar, says as if Bilbo hadn’t noticed yet. “I am aware of that.” He says, so coldly that he’s almost ashamed of himself. But these are dark times. 

The beggar stays, of course he does, Bilbo can’t put him out on the streets. He finds out the man’s called Thorin, a wonderful name for a wonderful looking man. Because if he’s honest with himself, the empty moon like eyes which belong to a blind man, only make him more appealing.  
Thorin stays for a year, a full year of which he longs for him more and more, his heart filling with love with every passing day. 

Poison is the cause of his death this time. No one knows how he’s gotten it in his system. No one knows why. But Thorin leaves as soon as he’s buried and he never returns. 

3)  
“Bring him in, FOR GOD’S SAKE!” he screams at the men carrying the body of yet another poor soul, yet another fallen soldier. “LOOK AT THE WOUND!” Bilbo cries and he’s sure that the men are a bit bewildered, for he has never raised his voice at them. Not once during these damn years has he screamed as he has right now. 

Perhaps he puts everything on the line to save this one bloody soldier because the bleeding man brings up memories, memories which are not his, memories of a battle which float around in the back of his mind and which make him fight for this man. Make him fight with all he’s got. 

The man survives, barely, but he does and Bilbo is relieved. So relieved that he wraps his arms around the soldier’s body and allows the tears to escape and fall on his in blood covered shirt.  
“You almost died.” He whispers as an explanation when the soldier raises an eyebrow at him. “But you don’t know me.”  
“But I could, know you I mean, and you could have died.” 

When Bilbo walks home, thinking of the man in the hospital he takes no notice of the planes passing over him, it isn’t even until the sound of a falling bomb fills the silence that he knows it’s too late. He never got to know his soldier after all. 

4)  
Thorin smiles at him and takes his hand from across the table, the heat of the tropics making both of them sweat but the contact isn’t uncomfortable, in fact Bilbo enjoys it more then he should and he giggles softly behind his hand.  
“I had a great night.” Thorin whispers as he reaches out to tuck a lock of golden hair behind Bilbo’s ear. “Me too.” 

“Would you do me the honor to go out with me once more.” Thorin raises an eyebrow, playfully of course but Bilbo noticed the way his hands shake slightly and how Thorin is holding a breath.  
“Of course.” 

The dark haired man walks him home, his linen blouse open showing off his fine body and Bilbo cannot wait to trace his fingers across those abs and love the man with all he’s got.  
“I guess that this is good night then?” His voice is no more than a whisper and he’s sure that Thorin can hear the sadness hidden in it. 

“I’m afraid so.”  
Thorin leans in and kisses him softly, body warm and broad and Bilbo doesn’t mind one bit. “Meet me tomorrow on the rocks?” He whispers against the blond’s closed lips before pulling away and disappearing into the night. 

Bilbo has never been light on his feet, perhaps he was a bit too clumsy for his own good. He fell to his death, right before Thorin’s eyes. 

5)  
His parents picked up a man not too long ago, offered him a place in their save-house located on their attic. Allowing him to hide until the war was over.  
He had hated them for it. To bring such a man, a man who stirred something inside him, into their house.  
“Your food.” He said coldly as he offered the man his plate.  
“Thank you.” At least he seemed honest, at least he seemed actually grateful for what they did for him. “Could you…. Could you sit with me for a moment? It’s getting quite lonely up here.” Their eyes locked and Bilbo just knew that he could not deny the man anything. 

They shared needy kisses on their attic, laying on Thorin’s dusty mattress, while they both tried to wiggle out of their clothing. Need and lust taking over.  
“Bilbo?” His mother called for him, tearing them apart. “Could you run to the bakery for me my dear?”  
With a grumble Bilbo straightened his shirt and giving Thorin a apologizing look before dashing down the stairs towards his mother. 

He was shot by a lost bullet before he even made it to the bakery.

+1)  
“I’m so sorry honey, come here.” Thorin kissed him slightly before he grabbed a sandwich, ready to run out of the door. “It’s such a busy time right now! My boss wants me to do all these things I don’t even have time for and….” The rest of his mumbling was lost when Bilbo kissed him with a lot more passion and straightened his tie before giving him a playful slap on his bum.  
“You go and make money so I can feed your nephews will ya. Now go!”  
They both laughed before Thorin dashed off, ready for a long day at work. Bilbo watched him go, as he did all these times. 

Singing loudly and twirling around the kitchen with two four year olds crawling at his feet was something he had grown used to a long time ago. And he loved it.  
He took care of his beloved’s nephews and cared for them as if they were his own, and every evening Thorin would return to him and they would share kisses and hugs and love until they were both exhausted and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

He felt at peace, he felt like at last he was home. And faintly he wondered why it took him such a long time to find this feeling.


End file.
